The Day the Desk Shook
by The X-Filer
Summary: Mulder, Scully and a whole lot of office stationary


The Day The Desk Shook

By

The X-Filer

--

Mulder and Scully sat in the basement working on something that wasn't really important, Scully was busy at her computer when suddenly

"You lost me captin' checking, checking, 9er9er, am I here? 9er9er" Scully looked at Mulder and saw him with 2 pencils in his hands "9er9er abort! Abort!"

"Mulder?"

"Retry! Repeat, retry!" Mulder jigged the pencils up and down then dropped them on the ground

"Mulder? What are you doing?" Scully asked as she saw him bend down behind the desk, then out of no where he pulled out a pair of pink bunny shoes

"Oh no! Not the fluffy bunnies!" Mulder bounced them across the table

"Mulder? Your losing it again" Scully said standing up

"I will be a sun in amongst the stars, I will burn the hell out of the stapler and then maybe just maybe, I will be God! Feel my wrath!"

"Well '_God' _Skinner will burn more than the stapler if we are late"Mulder placed the bunny shoes on the table

"I am God! Feel my earth move" Mulder grabbed his table and shook it violently sending the bunny shoes off the side "Ha, Ha you can't shake my earth!" He said looking up at Scully, the shaking stopped

"Mulder I wouldn't want to shake your earth" Scully said making her way over to his desk "Mulder we have to go!"

"I will be God, if it's the last time you'll see me!"

"Well maybe it will be" Mulder grabbed his table

"Shake my precious shake!" The table rumbled violently again "I am God and you are my earth" he said, he stopped shaking the table and glanced at Scully

"I am your earth, am I?" Scully said, Mulder leaned back and chewed on the end of a pencil, then out of no where Scully grabbed the table and shook it violently, Mulder was dumbfounded

"NOBODY SHAKES MY EARTH BUT ME!!!!" his voice boomed, Scully smiled inwardly, then Shook the table again

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!!!" She shook it again

"ME ONLY!!" Mulder demanded, there eyes met, Scully smiled as she stood straight up

"Come on Mulder we have to go" Mulder seemed to calm down a bit, Scully thought she had gotten through to him, when

"I will be only a butterfly on the left side of life!"

"And a moth on the right side, Now come on!"

"You cant make me do anything!"

"Oh really is that a challenge?!" Scully mused staring at him

"I mock you"

"You mock nothing!" Mulder grabbed the table again

"Shake my pretty, shake!" Scully grabbed his box of pencils

"I will be Mother nature and my babies will be my army!" Scully said pulling out the pencils

"I don't believe in God cause I am him" Mulder said as a matter of factly, Scully pursed her lips

"I am ... Someone really important" This got his attention

"Oh yeah, who?"

"I'm so important, I don't even know my own name"

"Really? sounds pretty important" Mulder said not taking his eyes off of Scully "Or is it a goldfish moment" Scully looked offended "Well I know your name"

"You do?"

"Yep!" Scully crossed her arms and stared at him, then without warning she grabbed the table again and shook it

"THATS IT! NOBODY! BUT NOBODY! SHAKES MY EARTH AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!"

"Feel the wrath of my army!" Scully said tipping the pencils out across the table

"I laugh in the face or your army!" he started to laugh then Scully pushed the pencils around the table

"Now go forth and spread love across the land like the plague!!" Scully pushed some more around the table

"Nooooooooo!!" Mulder placed his hands on both sides of his head

"Mhawmhawmhaw" Scully laughed in an evil tone "Now my plan is working! Be still little ones, the fun has just begun"

"I shoot you down!" Mulder made some gun noises then without warning Scully collapsed onto the chair, pretending to die, Mulder looked on pleasingly "I am FREE!! From the one who has no name!"

'Gasp Gurgle Dies' Scully made some strange sounds, Mulder pulled out a ruler and poked Scully's arm, she flinched

"Hurry up and die already will you, I haven't got all day, I have people in need of love!"

'Gasp Growl Dies'

"Wait that makes me cupid!" Mulder poked her again this time she didn't move

"Mhawmhaw no name is now dead" Mulder cleared his throat "Funeral is in session we are gathered here today to pay respect to Miss NO name" he held the ruler up in the air "She was so important that not only no one knows her name but she didn't either" he looked at Scully who was now trying not to laugh "Wait we have life!" Suddenly Scully burst into a fit of laughter

"Mulder, there's something seriously wrong with you" Scully said standing up "Skinners waiting" She turned to leave

"Wait!" Mulder said, Scully turned to look at him "I am your future coming back to your past"

"My behind is in the past" Scully said

"Your behind? Well I guess it does come last when your walking" Scully gave him an evil glare as she turned and walked out the door "Wow, I really wanted an in the past behind experience" Mulder shouted after her as he grabbed his coat and followed her out.

--

**A/N**

**Ok this is dedicated to My best Friend Thestormrider**

**In which was inspired by a chat we had one day**

**So let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


End file.
